iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Four
Number Four, better known as John Smith, is one of ten Loric Garde who were evacuated from the planet Lorien during its Invasion by the Mogadorians, and one of the last remaining Loric Garde alive. He was born to Liren and Lara on Lorien, he was quickly recognized as strong of heart and chosen to grow into the powers and title of the leader of the Lorien Elders - Pittacus Lore. He was assigned a Cêpan, Henri, at an unusually young age - a safeguard in case The Elder's Prophecy ever came to be. Physical Appearance John is noted to have shaggy dark blonde hair, kind blue eyes, tan skin, a strong jaw line, and a strong nose. Biography Early Life Number Four spent his early years on Lorien, and was raised by his Grandparents. He remembers a carefree childhood playing with his Chimæra, Hadley, and visits from his father, Liren. Four was recognised at an early age as a particularly gifted Garde and was paired with his Cêpan Henri before the age of eleven. When the Mogadorians begin to invade the planet, arrangements are made to evacuate the future Elders. Four is taken to an airstrip, where the Loridas Charm is placed on him and the other Garde and they are flown to Earth. On Earth, Four and Henri separate from the others and go into hiding. Four is asleep in a small town in Arizona when the Mogadorians find and kill Number One. The pain is so intense that it wakes him from his sleep. Henri moves himself and John to Minnesota the next day. Two's death happens in the middle of a spelling bee in Colorado when he is twelve. The heat that is emitted by the scar is so intense that John's sock catches on fire and the Police are alerted.'''' Life on the Run and Paradise Death of the Third Four was fifteen when Number Three is killed, his scar begins to form while he is at the beach in Florida talking to a pretty girl named Tara. With the death of Number Three, Four is aware that he is no longer protected by the Loridas Charm and is the next in line to be killed. The next day Henri and Four pack up and leave for Paradise, Ohio. Paradise and First Legacy Henri and Four move into 17 Old Mill Road on the outskirts of the town and Four attends the local high school under the alias ‘John Smith’. On his first day he meets Sarah Hart who greets him and takes his picture. He also meets Sam Goode, a small nerdy kid who warns him about getting involved with Sarah because of her ex-boyfriend, the school bully Mark James. This day also marks the second time that Hadley makes his presence known on Earth, the first was a gecko in Florida, the second as a beagle named Bernie Kosar. John’s first lesson is Astronomy. As he enters the room, he is tripped over Mark and confronts him in front of the class. Soon he notices his palms starting to glow and burn - his first Legacy developing - and sends Henri an incoherent text and tries to get away as quickly as possible when the bell rings, even running away from a fight with Mark in the halls. He locks himself in the photography room until Henri comes to get him. The next day John spends more time with Sarah and she apologizes for the trouble that Mark has been causing him. At home, Henri and John begin their training by opening the Loric Chest and using an oblong crystal to spread his Legacy throughout his body, during which John has visions of the slaughter and pain of the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien. Henri explains that they were careless and easily defeated. Startled by a scratching at the door, they find the beagle waiting outside and take him in. During further training, Henri tells John about his family – his grandparents and his father – as well as what happened when they left Lorien. John sees a second Loric ship in a flashback, though Henri dismisses it as impossible. Shepard Falls Henri, John and Bernie Kosar (dressed as Superman) attend the Paradise Halloween Parade. They meet Sam and he and Henri share alien conspiracy theories until Sam mentions a story that he read in They Walk Among Us about a race called the Mogadorians who are on a quest for universal domination and are on Earth. Caught off guard, Henri tells John he must get hold of a copy of the publication for them to investigate. John joins Sam, Sarah, and Emily Knapp on a haunted hayride. In the middle of the woods, they are unloaded and must walk the rest of the way in the dark. The group are ambushed by Mark James’ group of friends. John is repeatedly tackled while the others are taken. John gets angry and fires up his Legacy, fighting his way to Shepard Falls where he knocks most of Mark’s friends into the brook and forces Mark to apologize to Sarah and promise not to mention the incident to anyone. On the way home, John and Sarah share their first kiss. Meanwhile, Sam is shaken by the incident and the things he witnessed John do, including the lights from his palms. John tells him were a Halloween prop that he stole from Kevin, slightly pacifying Sam. First Mogadorian Encounter When Henri does not return from the They Walk Among Us publication office in Athens, Ohio, John fears the worst and decides to go after him. He enlists the help of Sam and his dad's car to get to the address Henri had given him. On the way, John admits to Sam his alien identity, regaining his trust. Once they arrive at their destination, John uses his recently developed Telekinesis to break into the office and disable the They Walk Among Us writers present. While searching for Henri, John notices several notes about the Garde around the world. They find Henri tied up in the basement. After interrogating one of the writers, they find out the Mogadorians are coming to take Henri. They quickly escape the Mogadorians and return to Paradise. House Fire and Exposure While at a party at Mark James' house, Sam and Emily accidentally knock over a lamp while making out, causing a fire that engulfs the house. John goes after Sarah, who is trapped in the house after attempting to rescue Mark's dogs. They escape when John launches them through a second story window and uses his powers to stop them from crash landing. Unfortunately, this act is caught on camera by one of the partygoers and uploaded to YouTube. After seeing the video, Mark has a change of heart about John. While at school, John receives a fax, asking him, "Are you Number 4?". Through a window, he sees Henri pulling up to the school. Knowing that Henri has found out about the fire, John races him home, only to find Mark there warning them about their exposure and demanding answers. Defying Henri, John goes back to school, knowing Sarah is in danger. Battle of Paradise High School Tracking the Others On the Run...Again While driving through Tennessee, a cop pulls over the trio after realizing they are all underage. They escape to a river. Here, John tells Bernie Kosar to lead the pack of dogs off their scent by flying off with a shirt soaked in their sweat. Then, with the help of Six's water manipulation, they cross the river. Not too long after, the police catch up with them, backed up by three helicopters. The trio quickly take care of them before heading off. After stopping at a hotel, John opens his Chest and explores its contents with Sam and Six. Six immediately recognizes the Xitharis stone and demonstrates in Legacy transferring properties to John and Sam. John decides to keep the Xitharis stone on him, due to its usefulness, along with a scale model of Lorien's solar system.. While hanging out at a hotel pool, John decides to toy with Six and splashes her with water using his Telekinesis. This quickly devolves into a battle with Six as the victor, showing her impressive prowess in her Legacies. This leads to Six teaching John and Sam to fight. One night, John and Six take an invisible moonlit walk, on which they kiss before hearing an explosion at their hotel. The rush back to find Sam holding his own against a swarm of Mogadorians. They quickly fight off the rest and flee. While in the car, John is examining the objects in his Chest when his solar system turns into a replica of the Earth showing several dots around the globe. Suddenly, the globe turns fuzzy and they hear a panicked voice shouting in Spanish. They deduce that the dots on the globe represent the location of the other open Chests, the voice they heard came from the Garde located in Spain, and he or she was in danger. Return to Paradise The trio decide to head back to Paradise, Ohio, after learning that Sam's father had connections to the Garde when they arrived on Earth. Sneaking into Sam's mother's backyard, they find a sort of well covered with a lid displaying Loric numbers. They open the well by entering in Sam's birthday, and encounter a room with a giant skeleton and a white tablet. They take the tablet and leave the well, but not before waking up Sam's mother, to whom Sam bids goodbye. In the ruckus that ensues, John and Sam are separated from Six and Bernie Kosar. John then realizes the two are near Sarah's house and can't resist the opportunity to see her. John tells Sarah to meet him at the nearby park, with Sam acting as lookout. John and Sarah happily reunite, though Sarah is saddened when John won't take her with him. Sarah receives texts throughout their conversation, with Sarah assuring John that they are from her friend Emily. When John mentions Six, Sarah's jealousy briefly flares up, and soon after, FBI agents descend on the trio. John and Sam are incarcerated at the Dumont FBI facility, and John's Chest is taken. John spends his time there angering the guards, buying time for Six to break them out. After they are free, they head back onto the road. They make plans to head to West Virginia to infiltrate the Mogadorian mountain base where Six was kept and take back their Chests, as they believe this to be where their Chests are held. However, a Loric symbol is burned into a mountain in Spain, which the trio take to be a distress call. The three decide to split up: John, Sam, and Bernie Kosar to West Virginia, and Six to Spain to rescue the Garde. Six charges up John's Xitharis stone with her Invisibility to aid in their break-in. Before their departures, Six kisses both Sam and John. Infiltration in West Virginia John and Sam enter the base, the Xitharis taped to John's forehead and Sam's watch counting down their time. All around, they see rivers of green lava flowing throughout the compound. They pass by a prison containing several fierce-looking animals, and choose to skip it. With their time nearly up, they venture into the animal prison, realizing it is the least likely place people would want to go and the best place to store something. Sure enough, they find two Chests, one of which John recognizes as his own, in a large chamber guarded by a large apelike creature and surrounded by a moat of the lava. Unfortunately, Sam's watch goes off, indicating the end of their invisibility and setting off the alarms. The beast guarding the Chests wakes up and attacks the pair. They manage to kill it and retrieve the Chests, but now face the horde of Mogs occupying the compound. John improvises a weapon in the lava, using his Lumen and Telekinesis to fling balls of hot lava at the oncoming Mogs. He uses one of the lava balls to destroy the locking mechanisms on the cages, allowing the trapped creatures to rampage through the base. He uses another to blow up an electric box, causing a huge explosion and disabling the electronics. John and Sam use the distractions to search the human prison cells for Sam's dad. Instead, they encounter a young man who busts out of his cell upon realizing the force field outside it is down and introduces himself as Number Nine. John and Sam learn that the other Chest they took is not Six's, but Nine's, as Nine is able to open it himself. John and Nine hold off the Mogs while Sam searches for his father using a stone Nine allows him to use from his Chest. John is impressed with Nine's fighting skills, comparing him to a whirlwind. Unfortunately, John and Nine are separated from Sam in the fight, and John and Nine are forced to leave the base without him. Once outside, John and Nine witness Ra's arrival to the base and the force field around it activated. John attempts to break through the force field, despite Nine's warning, and is knocked out. He wakes up riding on Bernie Kosar in the form of a horse, with Nine leading them away from the base. Nine convinces John to leave Sam behind and head toward Nine's safehouse to recover. Close Capture and Chicago FBI Capture The Chicago Penthouse The Garde Assemble Betrayal and Alliance Arkansas - Friends Old and New Preparation and Training Setrákus Ra's Nightmare Mogadorian Alliance The Fall of New York Attack on Ashwood Estates The Race to Stop Setrákus Ra Holding off the Mogadorians Navigating the Ruins Meeting in the Elders' Chamber Sarah's Death Final Assault Patience Creek The Final Showdown with Setrákus Ra = Lorien Legacies Reborn Not much is known about John's activities after the defeat of the Mogadorians, although it is known that he has plays a part in the running of the Human Garde Academy and lives in a compound in the Himalayan Mountains. Rescue of Taylor Cook About a year after Patience Creek, John is in Canada for unknown reasons and is called to Turner County, South Dakota, after several heavily armed costumed zealots raid Taylor Cook’s farm. She calls the Human-Garde hotline in North America and explains that she is in danger. The operator then calls John Smith, who travels to Turner County. He arrives at the start of a firefight between Taylor’s dad, Brian, and several costumed zealots. He uses telekinesis to stop the bullets and tells everyone to drop their weapons. Brian listens, but the zealots do not and the preacher who is leading them tells them that John Smith is the devil. John then removes the guns from the harvesters' hands and sends them flying towards their vehicles. He then orders the harvesters to lie on the ground. Some flee while others comply. He then makes sure that Taylor and her dad are okay and then begins to sign autographs for the police. Legacies John's first obvious Legacy is Lumen, which begins to develop with lights in his palms while at school. This later evolves into the ability to create and manipulate fire. His Telekinesis manifest later than expected when he accidentally breaks Sarah's camera so that he can avoid his picture being taken. John later realizes his ability to communicate to animals, his true first Legacy, during the Battle of Paradise High School, when he establishes a psychic connection with Bernie Kosar and convinces a Piken to turn against its masters. During the Battle of Dulce, John seemingly develops Recupero to heal Ella and Sarah. John later realizes this is in fact due to his master Legacy Ximic, which gives him the ability to use any Legacy that he observes. From then on, he uses his Ximic extensively to gain the Legacies of his fellow Garde. Loric Chest Like the other nine Garde, Four is given a Loric chest filled Loric items of varying uses and qualities. Four's chest includes a diamond bladed dagger, a red bracelet that can expand into a shield when it senses danger, and a Xitharis - a Loric gem that can be charged with any Legacy and passed on to another. Relationships In his early life, Four was raised by his grandparents, though his father often dropped by to see him. After the Mogadorian Invasion, he is raised by Henri, his Cêpan, who protects him during his time on Earth until he was killed by Mogadorians. One of John's most faithful companions is his Chimæra Hadley/Bernie Kosar who follows him from Lorien on the Loric Ship and finally reveals himself in Paradise. John is also very fond of his human friends, particularly Sam Goode, his best friend, and Sarah Hart, with whom he falls in love. He also has a close relationship with Six, the first of the Garde that he meets and has spent some alone time with Nine having rescued him from the Mogadorian mountain base. John cares greatly for the remaining members of his race and assumes a leadership role in their battle against the Mogadorians. Appearances John Smith is the central protagonist of the Lorien Legacies which introduces him in the first novel, I Am Number Four. He is later revealed to be the member of the Garde to inherit the powers of Pittacus Lore, the Leader of the Elders. He has made minor appearances in several Lost File Novellas as well as in the debut novel of the Lorien Legacies Reborn, Generation One. Portrayals and Other Versions Despite the Lorien Legacies' limited adaptation in other media, Number Four has been portrayed by three known individuals. * Alex Pettyfer portrays a version of Number Four in the film adaptation of I am Number Four released in 2011. See: Number Four (2011 Movie Version). * Brett Temple was cast as Number Four for the cinematic book trailer for The Fall of Five. * Neil Kaplan is a voice actor who reads the part of John Smith in all seven audiobook versions of the Lorien Legacies Novels. '''' Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Number Four Category:Males Category:Narrators Category:Loric Elder Category:Main characters Category:Loric Garde Category:Lost Files Crossover Characters Category:Loric charm Category:Pittacus Lore Category:Film Characters